


Peak Experience

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Quintuple Drabble, mountain climbing equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski purchase mountain-climbing equipment and prepare for an adventure.





	Peak Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Written based on challenges from the [ds_flashfiction](https://ds-flashfiction.dreamwidth.org/) and [dsc6dsnippets](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) communities in Dreamwidth. Details are in the end-notes.
> 
> TYK to my beta, [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70), who is always reliable, accurate, and willing to beta for me at all hours and close to deadlines.

“Before we embark on this next adventure, Ray, I want to apprise you of what we will be or may be utilizing in terms of climbing equipment.”

“Jeez, Fraser, we haven’t even taken the price tags off this stuff yet, and already it’s lecture time?”

“Knowledge of your equipment is an important part of proper preparation, and as you know -–” 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘proper preparation prevents poor performance’. And I don’t wanna be incompetent when it comes to ‘knowledge about your equipment’ .”

“I believe I detect a double entendre there, and while I appreciate the rather arousing sentiment, I must insist that you regard with more seriousness the safety factors involved with the use of climbing equipment.”

“So, okay, you were saying something like ‘climbing ropes are usually made of kernmantle construction, with a core of twisted fibers and an outer sheath of woven ones’. Then you were saying something about ‘the sheath is a layer that protects the core and gives the rope desirable handling characteristics’.”

“Ray, those are beautiful sentences and excellent memory retrieval!”

“Uh huh, ‘memory retrieval,’ that’s a thing from undercover work. A lotta times you gotta hold it in your memory, something you heard -- can’t be writing notes there. And also, it sounded pretty hot when you were talking about ‘the sheath protecting your core’ and about its ‘desirable handling characteristics’…and especially ’cause I never saw an uncut guy before you, so, ya know, ‘handling your sheath that’s protecting your core’.”

“Ray!” 

“Turns my crank when you blush like that.”

“Er, yes, well….”

“And I get a kick out of it when I see I got your thoughts to scatter. Oh yeah. Go me.”

And as I was about to say next at that juncture, here we have HMPE webbing….”

“HMPE?” 

“High modulus polyethylene webbing. It’s used for extending the distance between protection and a tie-in point, or as an anchor, or to form a harness, or in the case of tubular webbing as a protection for a rope that hangs over a sharp edge.”

“Fraser, why is Dief growling?”

“No, Diefenbaker, that’s not a dog leash -- it’s mountain-climbing rope -- and please don’t make it any more of a struggle for me to continue imparting this information to Ray.”

“Yeah, do not let the wolf take over the conversation. Or maybe he should, considering as how he, unlike you, knows to be wearing a parachute when he leaves a plane that’s in midair. So maybe he’s more of an adventure safety expert than you are.”

“Really, Ray, you know the two circumstances are not comparable! And now, moving along to the next bits of equipment, these carabiners -–”

“Hey! I already know what carabiners are. I’ve used ’em for keychains.”

“And perhaps the less said the better about how you manage your conglomeration of keys.”

“And perhaps the less said the better about all this gear. You know I’m a ‘learn by doing’ kinda guy, so pitter patter let’s get at ’er -- toy-time in the bedroom!”

**Author's Note:**

> For the “Sex Positions Challenge” in [ds_flashfiction](https://ds-flashfiction.dreamwidth.org/), and with these word-prompts taken from [dsc6dsnippets](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) challenge #154 of year 2010 amnesty prompts list: struggle; incompetent; tag; scatter; growl.
> 
> Also, this gift!fic for Luzula is for her special birthday this month and because some time ago she told me that she would like to see F/K fic of "sex with climbing equipment".


End file.
